


Caught In His Net

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Interspecies Romance, Smut, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: Raymond Reddington, a New England fisherman, is on a routine day out on the water when his net is found to contain more than just fish - something that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 65
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

The little fishing boat left the harbor from ‘Fishers Island’ at dawn, crossing ‘Block Island Sound’ to head out toward the open sea.

Skipper Raymond Reddington sat at the steering-wheel in the boat’s cabin, steadily navigating the small trawler named “Sweetheart” along the smooth waters at half speed.

The weather was clear and pleasant, the sun rising in the east and the light warm breeze fluttered the tips of the waves and carried the salty smell of the Atlantic Ocean. 

He wore the typical fisherman’s outfit: waterproofed fishing pants with attached rubber boots, a thick thermal shirt and jacket and a knitted cap.

Arranged on a curved panel in front of him, his boat was equipped with a vast array of electronic devices, including radar, sonar, GPS, fish finders, autopilot, a compass and voice radio, all aimed at finding schools of fish and navigating the waters.

He poured coffee from a thermos into a cup, then had a large bite from a turkey sandwich.

Chewing, he leaned back in the boat seat and looked out of the cabin window to watch the rising sun, which was still a small lump on the horizon.

He loved the endlessness of the ocean, the solitude and the silence. In an undefinably way, he felt connected to the sea, sometimes it even felt like home.

And it had always been that way.

Growing up near the rocky coast of Maine, he learned to swim before he could walk. He’d spent his entire days in the water, exploring the beaches and cliffs and trying to identify marine wildlife with his friends.

His father was a senior naval officer who encouraged and supported his son’s passion for snorkeling and diving, so Raymond started scuba diving at the age of ten and went to marine science camps each summer.

He became a competitive swimmer in High School and his achievements earned him a swimming and diving scholarship at Boston college.

He studied Marine Biology and Geography alongside his physical training, but then lost the most important race due to a knee injury and missed the chance of becoming a professional swimmer.

It didn’t take much convincing from his father to join the U.S. Navy after that set back. He took courses in maritime training, in operating, navigating and directing ships, in tactical operational scenarios, in communications and mechanics. Serving on various ships and on various naval stations, he quickly moved up the ranks and became lieutenant but instead of climbing up the career ladder even further, he decided on a different path.

He served aboard a minesweeper that patrolled the Persian Gulf in search of finding and neutralizing sea mines at the coast of Kuwait in order to keep the waterways open for commercial shipping and trade. At detection, the bombs were then disabled by divers or underwater drones. 

After being on board for so long, he missed being in the water and fascinated by the diver’s work, he enlisted to a diving training program at the ‘Naval Diving and Salvage Training Center’ in Florida.

He successfully completed the preparation course and basic training, then signed up for the advanced and specialized training and eventually became a master diver, the highest enlisted diving position in the Navy.

At the advanced training he met his future wife. Chief Petty Officer Catherine Kirk was an intelligent, confident, physically strong and fit woman.

She was one of the very few women in the diving field, possessing the guts and courage to complete the course to qualify along with a number of male participants.

They fell in love instantly, were inseparable after their first date and Raymond proposed marriage six months later.

Together they supported and helped each other to get through the grueling physical exertion and strain of the training and to face the endless challenges their assignments entailed. 

They were educated in various diving techniques, procedures and equipment and trained in the recognition, diagnosis and treatment of all diving related illnesses.

They performed underwater search and salvage missions, underwater maintenance, construction and welding, including highly complex repairs like propeller changes and hull repair on ships and submarines.

Raymond and Catherine became the prototype for what is now commonly referred to as 'a power couple': a tandem of skills and strength and together they reached for more.

They switched professions within the ‘Navy Special Operations’ community, becoming experts in the ‘Explosive Ordinance Disposal’ division, specializing in explosives, diving, parachuting and combat fighting.

They were capable of dismantling and rendering safe all types of conventional, improvised, underwater, chemical, biological and nuclear explosives and were sent out to assist domestic elite units and foreign allies from around the world.

Years went by and they earned good money so that they could afford a house by the sea on Fishers Island. They made plans to settle down and build a family, but fate had other plans for them.

It was supposed to be their last mission on the minesweeper when the mine-hunting sonar detected, classified and localized an explosive object in the water.

Raymond was overseeing the diving operations and sent out his wife and another diver to investigate. 

The mission seemed simple enough; they’d done this many times before. However, while preparing to raise the mine from the seabed, the mine unexpectedly exploded, killing both divers instantly. 

Most of Catherine’s body was never found, only random chunks and indistinguishable pieces of flesh and melted plastic from the diving suit.

The rest was lost to the sea, blending with the water.

Raymond was never the same after her death.

Guilt tormented his heart for sending her into disaster. It should have been him blown apart instead of Catherine.

The loss changed him forever. Something had been taken away from him and had died in the ocean right along with his wife.

Resigning from the Navy, he retreated to his house on Fishers Island, living in solitude by choice, the sound of the explosion a constant companion for the remainder of his life.

Despite the terrible loss, he soon realized, the ocean hadn’t lost its power for him. He still felt the hypnotic, invisible pull and he longed to be out on the water again.

He bought a fishing boat, obtained the necessary permits and licenses for commercial fishing and the boat, then started a fishing business.

Owning a shack directly at the harbor, he sold the fresh seafood that was loaded directly off his boat behind the shack and thrown onto beds of ice for everyone to buy.

His seafood was popular, and buyers from all over the island came to purchase his fresh fish; Restaurants, tourists and locals alike.

When the business started to flourish, Raymond hired an employee for the shack, so he could concentrate on fishing only.

Dembe was an African man, strong and smart and very friendly with the customers. Raymond got along well with him almost immediately and became close friends over the years.

Now, nearly twenty years later his little fishing business did well and Raymond still loved it.

He never married again. Occasionally, he dated women, but had never fallen in love again.

It was a silly notion, but every time he was out on the ocean, he looked out and hoped to find a clue, any sign that his dead wife was fine in whatever world she existed, and that, maybe, he’d been forgiven and redeemed. 

When Raymond reached the designated fishing grounds and saw many red clusters on the fish finder radar, he slowed down, set the ship on autopilot and put on his gloves.

His boat was a fishing trawler designed to operate fishing trawls. Trawling was a method of fishing that involved actively dragging or pulling a trawl through the water behind a ship. Trawls were fishing nets that were pulled along the bottom of the sea or in midwater at a specified depth.

The net was in the shape of a long conical bag, tapering from a wide, open mouth to a narrow opening at the small end which was closed while fishing.

A certain mechanism held the mouth of the net open all the time as it was dragged after the towing vessel.

Fish which lay in the path of the net entered the mouth and were at once swept back into the narrow end.

Using a winch mechanism for casting and hauling the net, Raymond released the net into the water while travelling.

For the next hour he towed the net along, hoping to catch as much fish as possible. Then, he hauled the net back on board and opened the net, letting the catch pour out directly onto the deck. 

When all fish was released, he closed the net again and set it out into the water once more.

He started to sort the fish on the deck, keeping the larger ones and throwing the smaller ones and all by-catch fish back into the water.

After sorting, he prepared the fish, headed and skillfully gutted the fish with a fillet knife.

By now seagulls followed the boat in great squawking clouds, devouring the guts as soon as he tossed them overboard.

He stored the fish in barrels and boxes, then cleaned and prepared the deck for the next haul. Usually, he had three to five hauls a day, depending on the number of fish he caught per haul.

It was hard physical work operating the fishing boat all alone but he wouldn’t have had any other way.

He’d never become rich from catching fish, but he earned enough money to maintain his living, his house and his boat. He needed nothing more.

In the past years however, huge factory ships owned by large fishing companies had increased in numbers, four or five of which entered his fishing grounds every week, making his attempts to catch profitable fish more difficult.

These giant fishing vessels were the size of football fields, equipped with advanced electronic equipment in order to track fish. They were able to stay out at sea for several months, storing thousands of tons of fish onboard in massive freezer compartments.

Not only had this industry made the work of an ordinary fisherman more difficult, it also had decimated the ocean’s ecosystems by severe overfishing and dramatically reduced stocks, leading to disrupted food chains and many marine animals on their road to extinction. Furthermore, so many more animals than just the intended fish ended up in their huge nets. Dolphins, sharks, whales, and other marine animals also got caught and were often excruciatingly dying. 

Raymond liked to decry their giant fishing nets as “curtains of death.”

As if speaking of the devil, Raymond looked up and saw one of those vessels a short distance away. Frowning, he went to change course to pull farther away. 

He enjoyed another cup of coffee, then it was time to bring in the next haul.

While he pulled the net from the water, he noticed it was heavier than usual. The ropes stretched more and more; the winch motor groaned from the strain.

Carefully and slowly, Raymond brought the net on board. He could make out a large object among the fish. When he opened the net and the contents dropped on the deck, his first thought was that he had caught a small whale.

Much to his surprise and shock, the creature which lay crumbled and bleeding on his deck had an upper human body of a woman, but from the waist down, there was a long, scaled fish-tail instead of legs. 

He’d never believed in fairytales or sailor's yarns, but there was no doubt. The creature that had fallen from his fishing net looked like a mermaid.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please picture blonde Lizzy from season 3 for this story.

Raymond knelt down beside the strange being to check if it was still alive. Carefully, he rolled it onto its back and gasped when he looked upon the upturned face and body, struck with the youthful appearance and womanly features.

She was so delicate and fragile, with long blonde hair that streamed nearly to her waist. She was naked, her beautiful breasts weren’t big but proud and firm.

Her skin was pale with light blue and green undertones and allowed her to blend in with the ocean.

From the waist down she possessed a sleek, scaly fish tail that ended with a horizontal fin that resembled a dolphin or whale.

He’d seen many abnormalities and deformations in his line of work over the years, but he’d not yet encountered anything of this dimension.

Raymond watched her chest rise and fall weakly. She was still breathing, but she was unconscious, barely alive. He lifted her wrist and searched for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

She was covered with welts and bruises all over her body, as if thick ropes had cut into her flesh.

Blood seeped from a large wound on her upper left arm and needed immediate attention.

He hoped it wasn’t too late to save her; he wouldn’t let her die out here.

Rising to his feet, he hurried to where he'd stashed the first aid kit in the boat’s cabin. He knew she needed stitches, but he wasn’t equipped for such a procedure on his boat.

Without thinking further, he turned the ship around to head back to where he was coming from, then set the autopilot again.

He rushed back to her side and applied a sterile gauze pad to her wound before he wrapped a bandage snugly around the dressing and her arm.

After shoving all fish away from around her body, he took off his jacket, folded it and carefully placed it under her head. 

Like all other creatures of the sea, he realized he had to keep her moist. He covered her with wet rags and used a wet cloth to wipe her face and torso. 

Instead of heading to harbor, he piloted his ship directly to his waterfront home on Fishers Island. A small dock led directly to the beach backyard of his house: A grey colored, sprawling ranch, sitting on a secluded, quiet patch of land, away from prying eyes and ears.

Raymond docked the boat, securely tied it with a rope around the dock post, then returned to her.

He placed his strong arms under her, lifted her off the ground as though she were light as a cloud, and carried her toward the house, through to the bathroom. He lowered her gently into his bathtub and leaned her against the bath pillow.

Running back and forth a few times, he filled buckets with sea water and poured them over her until she was covered.

She didn’t completely fit inside the tub, her tail was a little too long but he hoped it was sufficient enough for her to recover.

Blood still oozed from the wound on her arm when he removed the dressing. He knew nothing about her physique, but her skin looked human. The cut was deep, but as far as he could see it was only capillary bleeding; no vein or artery was damaged.

Opening the medicine cabinet, he assembled the things he needed, then washed and disinfected his hands, before he put on medical gloves.

After rinsing the wound with clear water, he cleansed the injured skin generously with medical alcohol, before he began to close it with a clean needle and thread, stitching the skin layers back together to avoid an infection. 

When he was done, he put a thin layer of antibiotic ointment on the seam, bandaged the wound again and settled her arm on the edge of the bathtub.

He worked precise and meticulous, just like he’d learned in the navy all those years ago.

She didn’t stir throughout the entire procedure, though it must have hurt. He worried that she hadn’t awakened. Many animals could pass out from shock and distress, but because she was still senseless, he feared a head injury or worse: internal bleeding.

Her eyes were closed peacefully as if sleeping. He looked down at her and found himself strangely fascinated.

He spread a wet towel over the upper part of her body, covering her breasts, thinking it was the appropriate thing to do.

Now, all he could do was wait and hope she’d return to the world of living.

Raymond briefly left the bathroom to make a phone call.

There was no way in which he could, in good conscience, leave this injured creature half dead in his bathtub while he’d go out fishing. He felt a strong need to protect the mermaid, heal her, then release her back into the sea where she belonged when she was well enough.

That’s why he intended to remain home for a while, but he needed a plausible excuse.

“Hello Dembe, it’s me. I had engine trouble today when I was out. I managed to bring me home, but I couldn’t make it to the harbor. Could you please pick up the catch at my place? It’s not much, but it’d be a pity to throw it away.”

He hated lying to his friend this way, but he had no choice.

“Okay, Raymond; see you in a bit.”

Twenty minutes later Dembe arrived and together they carried the boxes and barrels of fish from the boat into Dembe's white van.

“I already ordered spare parts to do the necessary repairs, but it’ll be a few days until I can go out again.”

“If you need any help, Raymond, I’m here for you.”

“I appreciate it, my friend, and I’ll let you know if I do.”

Raymond smiled and padded Dembe’s back.

“Why don’t you just take a few days off and go visit Isabella?”

Isabella was Dembe’s daughter who resided in Philadelphia and he hadn’t seen her in a while.

Dembe smiled back at him.

“I’d like that very much. Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Give her my love.”

“I will. Thank you, Raymond.” Dembe said and got into the car.

“You can keep today’s earnings too.” Raymond shouted after him.

Dembe waved in thanks, then drove off.

Raymond went back to the house, pleased in knowing he’d be uninterrupted for the next few days.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he carried a small recliner from the living room into the bathroom and placed it next to the bathtub. He sat down and relaxed while he waited for her to wake up.

It was her fin that moved first. Then she gave a pain-loaded exhale and shifted in the tub.

Opening her eyes and terrified at the sight of a stranger, she gave a high-pitched shriek, her eyes desperately searching for a way to flee, her face flooded with panic. 

He raised his hands in a calming gesture, speaking softly to her.

"It's all right. I didn't mean to frighten you. I won’t hurt you. You’re safe here.

“My name is Raymond and I’m a fisherman. I’ve found you injured, caught in my net, passed out. I took care of your wounds; and once you’re better, I’ll bring you back into the ocean, I promise.”

Raymond didn’t know if she had understood a single thing he was saying.

She simply looked up at him, curiously watching his every move with her piercing blue eyes, a blue he had never seen before and that were difficult to look away from.

“Are you in pain?” He continued, pointing at her arm. “Or anywhere else?

“Do you need more water? Do you want to drink anything?”

She didn’t answer any of his many questions.

“This is clear water.” He said, presenting her a bottle.

When she didn’t take it, he spun off the cap and approached her. Her eyes fluttered in fear and nervousness, reminding him of butterfly's wings.

Slowly and awkwardly, he brought the bottle to her lips and tilted it, trying not to scare her by tipping it too far. Once the water touched her lips, she closed her eyes and greedily gulped down the water, finishing almost the entire bottle.

He _s_ miled encouragingly at her when she was done drinking. She mumbled something and tried to move her arm, then winced in agony.

“Take it easy.” He cautioned. 

A lone tear squeezed out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

It broke his heart. He couldn't bear to see her hurting. He wished he could give her something for the pain but he didn’t know if they’d have an adverse reaction on her.

“You’ll be fine. Why don’t you try to rest some more?”

She returned her gaze to him, intense, as though struggling with confused thoughts whether or not to trust him. 

“I’ll be here and protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He vowed, his voice soft and soothing, a small smile curving his lips.

And as if she’d understood everything he’d said, she visibly relaxed and slipped back into a peaceful slumber while he watched over her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Raymond spent the better part of the afternoon doing research on her species. He searched the Internet for any information or any previous sightings, but except for artwork and statues around the globe, he found nothing.

She was a myth. A fairytale. A character made for children’s books and movies. There was absolutely no proof that mermaids were real.

But even though he didn’t find anything about her, he knew one thing for sure: No one could find out about her. It’d cause a furor and she’d be hunted down by the government where they would perform all kinds of tests by scientists. 

She was special and precious, needed protection and kept from harm's way and he’d see to it personally until he could return her to the sea.

He’d changed into more comfortable clothes and sat by her side, scrolling through his fish guidebook when she woke up again. She blinked a few times and looked around the room in confusion and he gave her minute, remained unmoving in his recliner, until her expression changed from fear to understanding.

“Hello.” He said and smiled at her reassuringly.

“Hello.” She said back, offering a shy smile in return.

“You can speak!” He stated, stunned and surprised.

“Yes.” She nodded. “You’re speaking in the language of my ancestors.”

Raymond was astonished to hear this information. “Does that mean you understood what I’ve said earlier? How you got here and that you’re safe here?”

He put the book away and sat up, turning all his attention to her.

“Yes, I did.”

Now that he knew she could speak he had a million questions but decided to be patient. She had lowered her guard with him, and he was determined to give her no cause to regret it.

“How do you feel?”

“Awful. I’m in pain.” She carefully shifted in the bathtub, elegantly moved her tail and dunked her fin completely into the water.

“Is there anything I can do to help with the pain?”

He was still concerned about her condition, but she shook her head. “No, no, it’s bearable. I’m just exhausted.”

“Can you remember what happened to you?”

She hesitated. By the way she looked at him with those wide innocent blue eyes, she was unsure exactly how much to reveal.

“You can trust me.” He assured her. “I won’t ask you to tell me more than you choose. But whatever you do tell will be safe with me.”

She acknowledged his words solely by a single glance of gratitude, then she began to speak:

“I had just exited the passage between our worlds and stepped into yours when I had a bad encounter with a huge metallic monster. It swam above me and before I knew what was happening, I was tangled in its net and it dragged me along the seafloor.

“Oh my god, that must have been terrifying.”

She agreed with his assessment.

“Yes, and I panicked when I watched the passage being buried beneath rocks and rubble, trapping me here. I desperately pulled and tore at the ropes until I could free myself, but it was too late.”

She paused, trying to think of more about incident but none came. “That’s the last thing I remember.”

“You passed out and ended up in another net.” Raymond continued telling the course of events. “In mine. I hauled you out of the water.”

“The next thing I knew, I woke up here.” She whispered.

“Yes, exactly.” He gestured around with his hand. “This is my home.”

“You’ve saved my life then.” Her throat tightened with emotion. “I owe you a debt of eternal gratitude.”

She reached out her hand and he took it, lacing his fingers with hers, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand while their eyes locked.

“Do you have a name?” He asked, not letting go of her.

“Yes, I do. It’s Elizabeth.” She answered, enthusiastically.

“Nice to meet you, Elizabeth.” He said, looking delighted in the same manner. “I’m Raymond.”

“Yes, I remember you said that.”

She let go of his hand, and a sudden feeling of loss fluttered inside of him. “Are you hungry or thirsty?”

Feeling heady with the intensity of the moment, he changed the subject.

“Both.” she said somewhat timidly, and he immediately rose to his feet.

“I can get you something,” He said hurriedly. “What do you usually eat?”

“I like any kind of fish and sea vegetables.”

“Okay, I’ll fix us some dinner then.”

He went into the kitchen and filled her plate with shrimps, scallops, small chunks of raw fish and a little seaweed that he’d collected from his private beach.

Serving her the feast, she touched the fork, looking helplessly at it, then at him. “What is this?”

“You eat with it.”

“I’ve never seen something like this before. I usually eat with my fingers.” She tried to explain her ignorance.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind. I didn’t realize you may not be able to handle a fork. It’s just etiquette and good manners among humans.” He explained. “You don’t have to use it.”

“But I want to. Can you show me how?”

“Put it like this.” He reached across the tub and gently lifted her fingers, weaving the fork through them. “Now you can either spear the food or scoop it up with those tines.”

She tried as instructed, spiked a piece of fish and carefully brought it to her mouth.

Encouraged by this success, she happily chewed everything on her plate, oblivious to the fact that Raymond was staring at her. She was fascinating to watch; she was intelligent and learned quickly. Her plate was empty in no time.

“What are you eating?” She eyed his bowl curiously.

“Fish soup. It’s fish and vegetables infused in hot water.”

“It smells nice.” She sniffed with her nose in his direction and he had to chuckle at the gesture.

“Would you like to try it?” He asked challenging.

“Oh, may I?” She asked excitedly. “I’d love to try.”

He filled his spoon and blew on it.

“Here, but be careful, it’s hot.”

Elizabeth looked at the spoon suspiciously and he chuckled once more. “Just open your mouth.” He maneuvered the spoon past her parted lips and smiled as she ate.

“It tastes salty, but in a good way.” She exclaimed, smacking her lips.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, please.”

To his amazement, she finished the entire bowl of soup. She must have been starved.

After dinner he gave her a little privacy, then he exchanged the water in the tub. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you, I’m fine. Please sit back down and rest, you’ve done enough for me.

“All right.”

He settled down into the recliner while she settled comfortably in the bathtub.

“Would you tell me a little more about you?” He asked, wanting to learn more about her. “What exactly are you?”

“As you can see, my race is part human and part fish. But it hasn’t always been this way.”

“Oh? How so?” Raymond inquired.

“According to legend, many centuries ago, a terribly disease spread across the land, causing horrible pain and death to all humankind within days. There was no cure, no treatment, no chance, no hope until the remaining population took refuge in the water. Only the strongest adapted to meet the changed conditions: They grew gills to breathe, tails and fins to swim.

“A new civilization began to thrive under the water where they live in secret to this day.”

“Then why did you come into our world?” He wanted to know.

“I’m curious, adventurous and a little reckless too. The passage was never to be found but I did and it’s not the first time I’ve peeked into your world.”

She gritted her teeth and cursed her own foolishness for getting herself in trouble.

“I simply underestimated how easily I could be trapped.” Her expression changed into humble reverence when she looked at him.

“I’m lucky that it was you who found me,” she said softly. “You're a kind man to take pity on a poor unfortunate like myself.”

The intensity in her lowered voice touched a chord that compelled him to disagree with her.

“It wasn’t pity. You needed me and I wanted to help, I couldn’t let you die without trying to save you.”

His breath caught and for a moment his face wore a pained expression.

“I’ve lost someone to the sea before, so I couldn’t allow that to happen again.”

“Who did you lose?” Elizabeth asked gently.

“My wife.”

Her eyes widened and she could only stare at him. His pain must have been all encompassing; words seemed so inadequate. “I’m so sorry,” was all she could whisper.

A heavy silence fell between them, until he pulled himself together with a heave.

“What about you?” He asked. “Is there anyone who will miss you now that you’ve disappeared from your world?”

“Yes, my family.”

“Do you have a partner? A companion in life?”

“No. Not yet. Though there’s an arrangement to unite with my childhood friend Tommy.” Elizabeth sighed unhappily.

“He’s nice but not really what I’ve imagined for myself. Unfortunately, there isn’t a wide range of males to choose from in my world.”

“So, you escaped from your world, and now they don't know where you’ve gone?”

“Yes.” She turned away, ashamed and embarrassed.

“I wanted to experience an adventure of sorts, wanted to try out something completely new, before I end up raising a family to secure our survival.”

He regarded her pensively, thinking how much he was the same when he was much younger.

“Well, you're welcome to stay until you healed and you're strong enough to go back.”

“Thank you, Raymond.” She said, touched by his generous hospitality and care. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Raymond and Elizabeth talked long into the night.

They were alien to each other in race, language, social habits, manners and attitude. The world she lived in was a different one. Under water, she lived an animal life, her human parts and aspects deprived and subdued. There was no political structure, no legal systems, no economy, no technological evolution.

Her culture, values and education were simple. Her race lived in huge underwater systems of caves and tunnels and the ocean gave them everything they needed to survive. That was all that it was.

Maybe that was why she enjoyed hearing so much about his world, his occupation and his view of the ocean. He explained about the metallic monster, its purpose and how much it interfered with his work. 

But most of all, he was funny and he made her laugh. She valued his knowledge and treasured his gentleness towards her. She hung onto his every word and he loved watching her in return.

As the hours passed, they realized both felt a connection to the other unlike anything they had either experienced before, despite their differences.

They talked until Elizabeth was so sleepy, she couldn’t keep her eyes open. He stayed by her side, sleeping on the recliner, in case she needed anything.

The next morning, he wanted to check on her wound and change the bandage on her arm.

To his amazement the wound looked good. Still raw and red, but there was no infection. The edges had already begun to approximate on their own and he briefly wondered if he could safely remove the sutures.

She must have had the ability to heal unusually fast, which made her even more special than she already was.

Raymond disinfected the wound thoroughly, then applied a new clean bandage.

He prepared breakfast and she savored the plate of fish specialties he made for her, finishing a bottle of water along with it. Then, just like the night before, she pried and ogled at his food. Laughing, he let her have a sample of his bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

“Don’t upset your stomach.” He warned. “The last thing I want is to be responsible for an allergic reaction or food poisoning.”

“I’ll be fine.” She said chewing. “What are you drinking?”

“Coffee.”

“What’s coffee?”

“Coffee is a brewed drink prepared from roasted coffee beans, the seeds of berries from the coffee plant.”

He passed her his cup, then indulged in broad laughter when her face distorted in disgust. It was hot and bitter.

“You’re trying to poison me after all.” She chided jokingly. “How can you drink this?”

“It wakes me up in the morning.”

“Something this awful - I bet it does!”

They laughed together and the lighthearted warmth of her chuckles stirred something in his chest. He hadn't laughed with a woman in a long time and he felt a thin thread of joy snake into him, curling around his heart.

While her head shook in laughter, her eyes shifted to her shoulders.

“Do you have a brush or anything I could comb my hair with?” She asked, her fingers delving into the rich, tousled mane of her hair, trying to tame it.

“Hm, let me look.”

Raymond got up and brought the dishes into the kitchen, then came back and went through the drawers in the bathroom, presenting her with a small men’s comb. “That’s all I have, I’m afraid.”

“It’s perfect.”

She took it and combed her hair in long strokes, until it fell in golden waves down her back and around her shoulders. The towel across her breasts slipped with her movements, revealing her soft, creamy mounds to his dazed glance.

“Do you mind if I take a shower?” He asked, needing the distraction.

The shower stall was on the opposite side of the bathtub and he reached for the edge of the shower curtain and pulled it back. “I’d like to wash myself.”

While he took care of all his other bathroom activities in the guest bathroom since she was there, the only way to shower, however, was here in the main bathroom with her.

“In there? How?” She pausing combing to watch.

He took the silver showerhead and turned the water controls to the right temperature. Water shot from the head of the shower and she gave a surprised shriek.

“You have the same controls in your bathtub. Try them.” He encouraged.

She took the hand spray and carefully operated the tab.

“Turn a little left and you’ll find the water grows warmer.”

“This is amazing!” Her voice was filled with wonder. “Is this fresh water?”

“Yes.”

Before he could explain anything further, she’d figured it out by herself and ducked her head under the warm stream, squealing in amusement, her hair becoming a mess again.

“This is like ‘rain to go’” She snorted. “I love it.”

He watched her, enchanted once more. Funny how all the ordinary everyday things brought so much joy to her.

“You know, Raymond, I don’t necessarily need sea water in the bathtub. This water here will do nicely.” She decided, exploring the temperature and the intensity of the spray a bit more.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

Seeing that she was still busy with her new discovery, he took the chance, quickly undressed and stepped into the shower stall, pulling the curtain closed.

She looked up in time to catch a glimpse of his naked butt before the shower curtain shut after him. 

He washed himself, smothering himself in shower gel and shampooing his hair, then let the warm water wash away the suds.

Peeking his head out from behind the shower curtain to see what she was doing, as the remaining sudsy foam ran down the sides of his face, making her giggle.

Before she could ask, he showed her the bottle. “This is a special cleaning product to use on your body while showering.”

“It smells good.”

He pointed to a rack above her. “The bottles over there are for bathing.”

“It looks like humans have something for everything, don’t you?” She regarded the small selection of products.

“For the most part.”

Finishing his shower, he opened the curtain and took a step forward, reaching for the towel that hung on a holder on the wall. He wanted to do this quickly and not outrage her with his nudity. He slung the towel around his waist and tucked it in at the hip, highlighting his perfectly formed butt.

What he didn’t expect was the fact that she was already watching him.

She looked at him with interest gleaming in her blue eyes, admiring him openly. The way she was scrutinizing and appraising him, caught him totally off guard and the heat of her gaze touched him in places already sizzling.

He took a deep breath to fight his instant awkwardness, but that made his belly move and the towel slipped open around his waist.

Before he could stop it, the towel dropped to the tiled floor and he was standing in front of her in all his naked glory.

He immediately dove after the disobedient cloth to cover himself again but her voice stopped him.

“No, I want to see…” She whispered. “Please.”

Giving up battling his modesty, he stood as straight and still as he could, allowing her to look.

Elizabeth drunk him in, letting her gaze travel slowly down his neck, to his muscled shoulders, lingering on the thickening mat of chest hair.

She couldn’t help but trail the line of hair down his torso and along his belly, resting for a long pause at his burgeoning erection which seemed to come to life under her extended inspection.

The longer she looked, the thicker and larger it grew. It lifted up and began to inch its way up his stomach, stopping just short of his belly button.

“It’s so big.” She breathed. “Are they all like that?”

“Same basic design, I imagine.” He said with a low growl, his pulse hammering in his ears. “Size however differs from man to man.”

With a discreet swallow, she continued her perusal of his unclothed body, admiring his firm, developed thighs before finishing her inventory, noting that even his feet were nicely shaped.

By now he was nearly crawling out of his skin in embarrassment. He struggled to stand still and it took him quite some effort to hold his hands at his sides rather than drop them in front of his exposed groin.

Elizabeth drew her slow and steady gaze back to his face.

“Thank you.” She genuinely smiled at him as a light blush rose to her cheeks. “You’re very nice to look at.”

“You know, we humans only get naked for mating, cleaning or for changing clothes. It’s not appropriate behavior to expose ourselves and run around naked.” He said and slung the towel back around his waist, making sure it wouldn’t come lose again.

“Is that why you’ve covered my breasts?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you like them?”

“Oh, I do.” He hurried to say when she saw her face fell in disappointment.

“You’re very beautiful too.”

“Thank you.”

She stretched in the tub and he noticed a small opening at the changeover of her human belly and the beginning of her tail. It was a two inch long vertical slit and a little swollen at the edges.

He could swear it hadn’t been there before and if he didn’t know better, he’d think…

“I saw yours, now you can see mine.” She said, confirming his thoughts. “It appears upon sexual arousal.”

“Oh…” Was all he could mutter. The thought that she was stimulated just by looking at him didn’t help to will his erection back down.

“So…” He cleared his throat. “Do you mate for pleasure or for reproduction?”

“Both.” She revealed.

“And have you ever …” He started, but then hesitated. This was worse than biology classes. “… engaged in such activities?”

“Yes, Tommy and I have mated.”

He suddenly didn’t need to hear anything more and just nodded. “Well, I should get dressed. Please excuse me.”

Fleeing from a sudden unwanted sting of jealousy, he left the room. He had no right to feel this way, because it wasn't any of his business who desired her.

He needed to calm down, in every sense of the word.

When he came back a while later, she was quiet, tense and a little uncertain.

“Did I say or do anything that upset you?” She wanted to know, her long hair now coating her breasts, shielding them from view. 

He studied her and reading the worry in her eyes, he smiled at her reassuringly. “No, you didn’t. Everything’s fine.”

“Okay … I’m glad you said that.”

He could hear the relief in her voice and he sat down on the edge of the tub and changed the subject. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I was wondering …” She started. “But only if I’m not asking for too much.” She hurried to say.

“What is it?” He curiously wondered what her question would be. 

“I was wondering if you would show me your home?”

“Of course, I’d love to.” He liked the idea. “But how long can you be without water?”

“If I drink enough, several hours, I think.”

“Okay, I’ll prepare a few things and then I’ll come get you.”

“Great!” She said. He was pleased to see that her excitement had returned.

He quickly left, then returned moments later and lifted her easily out of the tub.

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy?”

“You’re as light as a cloud.”

She snickered and snuggled closer to him then, encircling his neck with her arms, enjoying the feel of strength he offered.

He grinned back. “Well then, shall we go?”

For the first stop he carried her into the living room and placed her onto a towel on the sofa. She dried herself so she wouldn’t soak it, while she admired the furnishing and the view from the windows.

He introduced her to his entertainment center, switched on the TV and brought up different channels: sports, news, tv shows, movies, nature, history and many more.

She was stunned into silence by the flood of new information about his world, staring in disbelief and wonder.

Afterwards, he showed her books from his bookcase. He let her browse through literature, romance, crime and drama, while he recited a few poems. 

Listening to his favorite music, she thumbed through an old photo album and laughed at Raymond as a kid and young teenager with curly blond hair.

All the while she drank plenty of water and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

He carried her into the kitchen and placed her onto the kitchen island. Here, her main attention focused on his fridge and pantry.

He opened all doors for her. Showed her pots and pans, dishes, cutlery and his many food supplies: Cans, bottles, bags, boxes and jars.

She drank milk and soda from his fridge and they shared a tuna sandwich. The cookie she had for dessert was heavenly.

They washed and dried the dishes together. Household aids like the oven, microwave, vacuum cleaner and washing machine fascinated her.

Deciding that the exterior parts of his property like the garden and the beach could wait for another day, he carried her into his bedroom. 

She gasped at the wonderful view of the surrounding landscape and ocean through the huge panoramic windows.

“This is where I usually sleep.” He told her and placed her onto his king-sized bed.

She lay back and bounced, flinging her arms wide.

“Oh, this is so comfortable. We don’t have anything like this in my world.”

She rolled and twisted back and forth on the soft blankets, laughing in absolute delight. The sheets came lose and she wrapped herself into them, looking like a giant sushi roll.

“It smells of you too.”

She buried her face into his pillow, deeply inhaling his scent.

He chuckled at her obvious enjoyment. It was endearing and cute; he didn't mind the mess she made.

She sat up, wiggled her hips until she backed comfortably against the headboard.

“May I stay here in this room a while longer?” She asked him, pleading with her eyes.

“Yes, of course, you may. We can have dinner in bed.”

She beamed with joy and excitement, then pointed on a certain piece of furniture.

“What’s that?”

“This is my wardrobe. I keep my clothes in there.”

He opened the double wing doors and revealed his fishing gear: pants, jackets, shirts and rubber boots, but also some casual outfits as well.

“I don’t own any clothing. We’re always naked as you know.” She said as her eyes wandered along the rack and the shelves, eager to discover more.

Following her gaze, he saw them reach and rest upon a stack of more colored clothes on an upper shelf.

“These belonged to my wife.”

He pulled out a soft satin top, wheat colored and dotted with tiny paisley pattern.

“That’s lovely.”

“Would you like to try it on?” He asked. “I think it just might fit you.”

Unsure, Elizabeth worked her lower lip. “I don’t know…”

He placed the fine textile into her hands. “Try it.”

Admiring the smooth, cool fabric, the crisp weave and elegant stitching, she was convinced easily and put it on.

It fit well as if made for her.

“What do you think?” She sought out his eyes with her own, watched him moving his mouth, working his tongue along his lips, then back again.

“You look splendid.” He declared, a note of admiration in his voice. “It matches perfectly with your hair.”

Getting an idea, he asked: “Would you like to keep it?”

“Yes, but ...”

“No buts, it’s yours now.” He concluded, wiping away any doubts. 

“Thank you, Raymond.” She smiled at him gratefully.

“Why do you keep her clothes?”

“To remember her, I guess. And to keep her always with me.”

“Do you have a picture of her?”

“Sure.”

He opened the drawer of his nightstand and retrieved his wedding picture and handed it to her.

“Your wife was very beautiful. You must miss her very much.”

“Yes, I do, but she’s been gone longer than we were together.”

A sad expression rested upon Elizabeth’s face. “And you’ve been alone since?”

“Yes.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I loved her and I loved our life together, but I moved on by myself as best as I could. My work gave me purpose and joy and I’m fine all alone.”

Lost in thoughts, Raymond went to the fireplace in the room, opened it and struck a match to the dried timber. He piled on bigger pieces of wood and lingered until satisfied the fire was going well.

Even after all these years he still felt responsible for his wife’s death and he’d accepted his loneliness as a punishment.

Finally, he turned back to her and held her compassionate gaze.

“But I must admit, you being here, having you as my guest, that’s a welcome change.”

In the evening he put a little feast on a tray: Wine, bread, cheese, salami, fruits, cracker, chocolate and her usual portion of fresh fish.

She tried little pieces of everything he offered, enjoying the different tastes and textures of each mouthful.

From the bed, through the large picture window, they watched a magnificent sunset spreading across the horizon. As the incandescent orange sphere seemed to dissolve into the sea, the sky came alive with colors. Over the ocean, the firmament turned bright red, violet, orange and gold with what appeared to be huge flames of fire.

Elizabeth watched in total amazement; it was a truly breathtaking experience unlike anything she’d seen before. She was overcome with emotion, so much so that she was rendered speechless.

She took another sip of her wine. Never had the taste been as smooth or as rich on her tongue. Warmth flushed up into her cheeks and she let her head drop against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“Okay, no more wine for you,” Raymond said with a laugh, taking the glass out of Elizabeth’s hand, aware that she was feeling a little light-headed after drinking just half a glass.

“I never felt this way before.” She laughed softly. “My head is spinning.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to his side.

“It's the alcohol moving through your system. “I'm sorry I tempted you like that. I don’t want you to become sick because of me.

“I wanted to try, Raymond. This has been a perfect day. Everything is so new and exciting. Thank you for sharing all this with me.”

Her dreamy, dazed eyes rose to meet his, and he fought the sudden longing to kiss her. Instead, with his free hand, he brushed strands of hair from her face.

No other woman had stirred his feelings and interest as she did in such a short time, but he couldn't take advantage of her like that, couldn’t risk her trust in him. And the last thing he wanted was making her feel obligated to respond to his sexual advances because he’d saved her life.

He’d promised to keep her safe, had sworn he would not let anyone do her any harm.

And unfortunately, that included himself too.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a fantasy story. I did some reseach on the navy and the fishing stuff to get it as accurate as possible, but the rest is and will be my imagination only.  
> The story wouldn't have been possible without my beta and great friend heatherpeters. When I came up with the idea last year I was joking at first, but then, the more we talked about it, the more she convinced me to write it. ♥


End file.
